dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Shazam!
:For the superhero of the same name, see Shazam. For the wizard of the same name, see Shazam (wizard). Shazam! is a superhero comedy film based on the DC Comics character Shazam. It is the seventh film in the DC Extended Universe, and was released on April 5, 2019. The film was directed by David F. Sandberg, and stars Asher Angel and Zachary Levi as Billy Batson/Shazam, as well as Djimon Hounsou as The Wizard, Mark Strong as Dr. Thaddeus Sivana, and Jack Dylan Grazer as Freddy Freeman. Synopsis We all have a superhero inside us, it just takes a bit of magic to bring it out. In Billy Batson's case, by shouting out one word—SHAZAM!—this streetwise 14-year-old foster kid can turn into the adult Super Hero Shazam, courtesy of an ancient wizard. Still, a kid at heart—inside a ripped, godlike body—Shazam revels in this adult version of himself by doing what any teen would do with superpowers: have fun with them! Can he fly? Does he have X-ray vision? Can he shoot lightning out of his hands? Can he skip his social studies test? Shazam sets out to test the limits of his abilities with the joyful recklessness of a child. But he’ll need to master these powers quickly in order to fight the deadly forces of evil controlled by Dr. Thaddeus Sivana."SHAZAM! Start Of Production Formally Announced; Official Synopsis & Full Cast List Revealed" - Comic Book Movie Plot In winter 1974, in upstate New York, a young Thaddeus Sivana is in the car with his older brother and father while playing with his magic 8 ball. As the dad and his brother mess around with him, Sivana is mysteriously transported to a strange cave. There, he meets a wizard named Shazam, who introduces him to the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man: Pride, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, and Sloth. The wizard informs him that he in search of a “pure of heart” champion. The boy is tempted by the sins and attempts to touch a magical ball, and is sent back to the car from which he was transported. The boy causes a scene and causes a fuss that causes the father to crash, injuring their father on ice. The magic 8 ball reads “find me”. Many years later, Billy Batson is at a carnival with his mother at the age of four, who plays darts in vain to get a tiger. Afterward, Billy loses a pendant ball he has and chases after it, separating from his mother. Lost, he is picked up by police who gets him placed in a foster home. In present day Philadelphia, Billy Batson lures some police officers to a pawn shop, locking them in while he uses their police computer to search for information regarding his mother. Traveling to the address of a Rachel Batson, however, a different person answers before the police arrive to take him in. A social service workers introduces him to the Vasquez family, and meets the rest of the family, Eugene, Darla, Pedro, Mary, and Freddy. Back in an office of Sivana Industries, a woman is talking to a doctor through Skype about the wizard's lair. The doctor gets a video from the woman and presents to Dr. Sivana, who leads her to his office, where he reveals he has been tracking sightings around the world. The latest woman took a video of the incident, which shows her clock flashing magical symbols, same as the ones Thaddeus saw as a child. This allows Sivana to write out an incantation on a door that disintegrates the doctor when she touches it and opens a portal to the lair of the wizard, and he thusly enters. Upon entering, Sivana confronts the wizard, touches the tempting energy ball, releases the Seven Deadly Sins and absorbs all the Sins into his right eye, which now glows blue. At school, the foster children show Billy around the school, as he adjusts. At lunch, Freddy sits with Billy and after trying to pester him for a few minutes - Freddy assumes that Billy stole his collectible Superman bullet - Billy assures him he didn’t. At the end of the school day, Brett Breyer and Burke Breyer drive into Freddy and hit him. As they try to bully and beat him, Freddy's foster siblings try to stand up for him but are unsuccessful. After initially walking away from the family, Billy returns, stands up to the bullies, and hits them with Freddy's crutch. The Breyer brothers give chase and Billy runs away into a subway station and boards a train, narrowly escaping the bullies. While on the train, symbols appear and he enters the Rock of Eternity. The wizard reveals that he is the final surviving wizard of 7 and had previously given his powers to another champion, but the champion was later corrupted and employed his powers to kill numerous people and release the seven deadly sins into the world. The wizard vowed to search for someone who possessed a pure heart, leading to him to search for millennia. He chooses Billy, who has to say the word Shazam to obtain the wizard's power. Billy says the word and transforms into the champion Shazam, and the wizard disappears. Billy in the form of Shazam is then returned to the train. Shazam returns to the foster home and meets with Freddy to seek advice. They begin testing Billy's new abilities including lightning, super speed, strength, and bullet immunity. Returning to the home, Billy inadvertently says Shazam and he is returned to his younger self. At Sivana industries, Dr. Sivana barges into a corporate meeting hosted by his brother and father, who had lost the use of his legs in the accident from the night in 1974. A confrontation between the siblings results in Sivana throwing his brother out of the window and Sivana shows off his eye and releases the Seven Deadly Sins. Sivana and the Sins slaughter everyone in the room except for his father. Finally, as Sivana is about to leave, his father pleads that he’ll give him anything, Sivana asks his father what sin he has committed the most – the response is greed. Thus, Sivana has Greed to eat and kill his father. Freddy has been posting videos of Shazam practicing his powers, which are going viral. Freddy and Billy are in school and skip school when Billy poses as Shazam to check them out. Leaving, they get around to test fire, flight, and strength. Happy, they walk through a mall where Billy use's his lightning ability to charge people's cell phones, get free sodas, attempt to purchase a lair from a real estate agent, and finally go to a strip club. Billy comes out and states that they need more money. They go to an ATM, zapping it and taking some of the money which is used to purchase merchandise. Next day at school - the bullies begin to harass Freddy and Billy again until Freddy tells them he knows the new hero “red cyclone” - they don’t believe him but he promises and tells them that he’ll get him to show up to lunch tomorrow. Freddy and Billy get into a bit of an argument over him just assuming and trying to use Billy for his powers. That night at dinner the father asks the family what they think of the new hero - everyone gives input and Freddy takes a dig at Shazam and then he and Billy get into another argument leaving the rest of the family confused. At school the next day Billy decides not to attend school because he feels the lack of need, despite Freddy asking for lunch. Shazam does various things, taking selfies, and showing off lightning for tips and money. He sees and saves Mary from being hit by a car, and talking to her makes him realize she is upset that, because of college, she will have to leave her family. Shazam tries to tell her to do it for herself, but in the process reveals he knows her name and that she's a foster child. At school, Freddy is surrounded by kids waiting for Shazam and is humiliated, at the art museum steps Shazam is putting on a lighting show saying “lightning with my hands” to the beat of “Eye of the Tiger.” Freddy shows up and tries to talk to him, yet Shazam tries to diffuse the situation, shooting lightning that hits a bus across the city, sending it off the side of the bridge. Catching it, Shazam puts it on the concrete, only to be promptly told he's not using his powers correctly by Freddy. Hearing the commotion, Dr. Sivana shows up and demands the powers that Shazam possesses. Brushing him off, Shazam is promptly thrown around and lands in a mall. Sivana hunts him down, but Shazam transforms back into Billy and runs. Freddy travels to the mall in search of Billy and Sivana takes notice, takes him hostage, and demands him to take him to Shazam. Back to the foster home, the foster siblings piece together that Billy is the hero. Billy shows up at the foster home and Eugene tells him where to find his birth mother; she is only two subway stops away. Billy rushes out of the house with his foster parents in tow. At the house, Sivana shows up with Freddy and traps the children. Billy arrives at his mother's apartment complex where his mother informs him that on that day, she purposefully left him with the police because she thought other people would take better care of him that she ever would. Leaving, he receives a call and Sivana tells him to come home. Billy jumps off the apartment building, transforms into Shazam, and flies home. Shazam decides to give up the power to save his family and Sivana opens a magical door to the Rock of Eternity. Picking up the staff, Sivana unleashes the seven deadly sins, who surround Shazam and as he’s about to give up his powers - Freddy, Darla, Eugene, Mary, and Pedro appear in the lair. Freddie throws his Batarang at Sivana's head and causes a knick that bleeds. Shazam grabs the Batarang, sticks it in Sivana’s shoulder and flings him across the room, knocking him out. Shazam and his family try to escape until Shazam just remembers how he escaped when he got them - he thinks hard and transports them all back to the city. Sivana notices the lighting from Shazam’s transformation and attacks the Carnival, shooting at a Ferris wheel, almost tipping over. Sivana and Shazam fight all around the carnival. Getting a hold of the wizard's staff, Shazam and his family, yell the wizard's name, and transfers his power to his family, transforming them into the Shazam Family, each an adult superhero. Each of the Shazam Family fights a sin while Shazam and Sivana fly through the skyline, fighting. Back at the carnival, the family saves people while fighting off the sins. Darla begins to use her super speed ability to save the people on the Ferris wheel but she can’t get everyone before Pedro is knocked away and the Ferris wheel takes another hit by one of the deadly sins. As it goes to tip over - Freddy flies in and saves the last two people on it - the Breyer bullies. Shazam and Sivana end up on a rooftop and Shazam goads the one deadly sin who remains - Envy. It rips itself from Sivana's eye and Shazam yells Shazam, hurting it. Sivana has knocked off the roof. Shazam grabs Sivana, who is now powerless and drags him to the carnival, ripping the magical eye out, imprisoning the sins within it. Saving the day, the Shazam family basks in the cheers of the crowd, takes the eye back to the lair, and return the sins for safekeeping. Shazam and Freddy decide this is their lair. Back at the foster home, everyone returns to their original home and are watching a newscast of the carnival instance, with Santa Claus describing the event in a bleeped profane tirade. The Shazam Family all talk and laugh and Billy finally feels happy and safe in accepting a family. At school, Freddy sits down at lunch and the entire table leaves so all his siblings come and sit next to him. The bullies show up and ask if he’s still friends with red cyclone - Shazam shows up and tells the school how Freddy showed him everything it means to be a hero and that he also brought another friend – Superman. Freddy is stunned. In the mid-credits scene, Sivana is in a prison cell in Rock Falls Penitentiary doodling the symbols all over the wall until he’s interrupted by Mister Mind, who tells him of the pillars of evil that will come together and the seven realms of magic will be under their control. In the post-credits scene, Shazam is shown trying to talk to fish like Aquaman. Cast *Asher Angel as Billy Batson"Asher Angel to Play Billy Batson in DC’s ‘Shazam!’" - Variety **Zachary Levi as the Shazam Avatar"DC's 'Shazam!' to Star Zachary Levi (Exclusive)" - The Hollywood Reporter *Mark Strong as Dr. Thaddeus Sivana‘Shazam': Mark Strong in Talks to Play Villain Doctor Sivana (Exclusive)Mark Strong spills on Shazam! secrecy *Jack Dylan Grazer as Freddy Freeman"‘It’ Star Jack Dylan Grazer Joins DC Superhero Film ‘Shazam!’" - Deadline"Ian Chen & Jovan Armand Join ‘Shazam!’, Brian ‘Astro’ Bradley Jr. Cast In ‘Luce’" - Deadline **Adam Brody as the Freddy Freeman Avatar"The O.C. star Adam Brody and others join ‘Shazam’, likely as The Shazam Family" - Batman-News *Djimon Hounsou as Shazam the Wizard"This Is Us Star Ron Cephas Jones Cast as The Wizard in Shazam!" - ComingSoon.net *Grace Fulton as Mary Bromfield"‘Annabelle: Creation’ Star Grace Fulton Joins DC’s ‘Shazam!’ (EXCLUSIVE)" - Variety **Michelle Borth as the Mary Bromfield Avatar *Ian Chen as Eugene Choi **Ross Butler as the Eugene Choi Avatar"’13 Reasons Why’ Actor Ross Butler Joins DC’s ‘Shazam!’" - Variety *Jovan Armand as Pedro Peña **D. J. Cotrona as the Pedro Peña Avatar *Faithe Herman as Darla Dudley"DC's 'Shazam' Adds 'This Is Us' Actress Faithe Herman to Cast" -Comicbook.com **Meagan Good as the Darla Dudley Avatar *Cooper Andrews as Victor Vasquez"‘The Walking Dead’s Cooper Andrews Cast In ‘Shazam!’ - Deadline *Marta Milans as Rosa Vasquez"'Shazam!': Marta Milans Joins Zachary Levi In New Line Superhero Pic" - Deadline *Lotta Losten as Dr. Lynn Crosby"'Shazam!' Casts Lotta Losten" - Comicbook.com"‘Shazam!’ Star Lotta Losten Reveals First Look At Her Character Dr. Lynn Crosby" *Andi Osho as E. B. GloverSHAZAM! - Official Teaser Trailer [HD - Youtube] *Carson MacCormac as Brett Breyer *Evan Marsh as Burke Breyer *Caroline Palmer as Marilyn Batson *David F. Sandberg as Mister Mind (voice)"Shazam director reveals the voice behind his post-credits scene tease" *Ryan Handley as Superman Appearances Locations *Earth **Africa (map) ***Kahndaq (mentioned) **Asia (map) **Europe (map) **North America ***United States of America ****California (mentioned) ****Illinois *****Rock Falls ******Rock Falls Penitentiary ****New York (mentioned) ****Pennsylvania *****Philadelphia ******Bishop's Pawn Shop ******The Booty Trap ******Fawcett Central School ******LOVE Park ******Philadelphia City Hall ******Philadelphia Museum of Art ******Sivana Tower ******The Christmas Village *****Pittsburgh (mentioned) **Oceania (map) ***Australia (map) **South America (map) *Rock of Eternity Events * *Escape of the Seven Deadly Sins *Massacre at Sivana Industries *Rescue of the Philadelphia Bus *Ambush on Billy Batson *Battle of the Rock of Eternity *Battle in the Christmas Village *Massacre in Kahndaq (mentioned) *Battle of Metropolis (newspaper) *Bombing of the United States Capitol (newspaper) *Resurrection of Superman (newspaper) Items *Magic 8 Ball *Magic Staff *Eye of Sin *Batarang (replica) * *'' '' *Superman's skinsuit Vehicles * Sentient Species *Humans *Homo Magi *Demons *Punkusians *Venusian Worms *Kryptonian Creatures *Pride *Envy *Greed *Wrath *Sloth *Gluttony *Lust *Venusian Worms *Crocodile-Men * * Organizations *Council of Wizards *Philadelphia Police Department *Seven Deadly Enemies of Man *Shazam Family *Sivana Industries *Ace Chemicals *WGBS News Mentioned *Achilles *Aquaman *Atlas *Batman *Black Adam *C.C. Batson *Cyborg (figure) *Darla Dudley's Parents *Eugene Choi's Parents *Freddy Freeman's Parents *'' '' *'' '' *Hercules *Lex Luthor (newspaper) *Mary Bromfield's Parents *Mercury *Pedro Peña's Parents *Solomon *Wonder Woman (figure) *Zeus Production Geoff Johns, when questioned about the possibility of a Shazam movie being made, stated in January 2012 that "Oh, no, Shazam's always — there's always a possibility for Shazam. There's always talk about Shazam. And I can't get into the specifics on that, but yeah, there's hope for Shazam." Peter Segal stated in December 2013, that due to the Superman reboot, plans for Shazam! were put on hiatus. On April 28, 2014, SciFiNow reported The Wall Street Journal revealed that a Shazam movie was scheduled for release in July 2016 after Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and before Justice League. The film was announced to be written by Darren Lemke and produced by Hiram Garcia."Dwayne Johnson to Play Black Adam in New Line’s ‘Shazam,’ Darren Lemke To Script (EXCLUSIVE)" - Variety On September 4, 2014 Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson confirmed that he had been cast as the villainous adversary of Shazam, Black Adam."Dwayne Johnson to Play Black Adam in New Line’s ‘Shazam,’ Darren Lemke To Script (EXCLUSIVE)" - Variety It was reported in January 2017 that a script was being worked on by Henry Gayden. In July 2017, it was confirmed that David F. Sandberg would direct the film. It was also confirmed by Geoff Johns that Dwayne Johnson's Black Adam would not be appearing in Shazam! but would be in his own solo film instead."Dwayne Johnson Won't Be in DC's 'Shazam!' Movie" - Yahoo Entertainment On August 25, 2017, David F. Sandberg stated that they would cast an adult and a child to play Shazam and Billy Batson respectively rather than use CGI to "de-age" an adult actor."David F. Sandberg Says They Won’t Use De-Aging Technology In Shazam!" - Bleeding Cool It was announced on October 27, 2017 that Zachary Levi was cast as Shazam."DC's 'Shazam!' to Star Zachary Levi (Exclusive)" - The Hollywood Reporter A press release was released on February 5, 2018, announcing production's commencement and the cast. Post Production David F. Sandberg's two-time collaborator Michel Aller served as the editor for Shazam!. Mike Wassel (Hellboy II: The Golden Army and The Fast and the Furious franchise) and Kelvin McIlwain (Aquaman) are the overall visual effects supervisor for the film. Technicolor's VFX studios Mr. X (known for The Shape of Water and Tron: Legacy) and Moving Picture Company (MPC) provided visual effects. Rodeo FX, Digital Domain, and Rise FX also worked on the VFX for the film. Gallery Film Billy meets Shazam.jpg|Billy meets the wizard Shazam Billy meets Freddy.jpeg|Billy meets Freddy Freeman Sivana meets Shazam.jpg File:Shazam! store clerk.jpg File:Shazamily_(2).jpg File:Sivana_confronts_Shazam!.jpg File:Sivana_in_store.jpg File:Shazam_catches_bus.jpg File:Shazam!_and_beer.jpg File:Shazam!_and_Freddy_with_beer.jpg File:Freddy_with_camera.jpg File:Shazam_and_Freddy_on_roof.jpg File:Shazam!_after_bus.jpg File:Shazam_and_Freddy_testing_strength_(1).jpg File:Shazam_and_Freddy_testing_strength_(2).jpg File:Shazam_catches_gun.jpg File:Shazam_and_Freddy_at_ATm.jpg File:Shazam_and_Freddy_test_electricity.jpg File:Shazam_saves_person_from_truck.jpg File:Shazam_shows_off_muscle.jpg File:Shazam!_transformation_on_rooftop.jpeg Shazam in store.jpg|Inside the store asking for a beer. Promotional Images Shazam! teaser poster 1.png|Teaser poster Shazam - First Look.jpeg|First Look Shazam first look.jpg|Shazam powers up SHAZAM! EW Cover.jpg Shazam! Preview Magazine.jpeg Shazam! - Freddy.jpeg Sivana using magic.jpeg Shazam! teaser poster 2.jpg|Teaser poster Shazam! CCXP poster.jpg|Poster released at CCXP Shazam! - Empire Magazine - Promotional.jpg Shazam Total Film Cover.jpg Shazam! - Total Film (2).jpg Shazam! - Total Film (3).jpg Shazam IMAX Poster.jpg Shazam! Chinese Poster.jpg Shazam! Dolby Poster.jpg Shazam! Banner 01.jpg Shazam! Banner 02.jpg Shazam! Banner 03.jpg Shazam! behind the scenes - Zachary levi filming.jpg David F. Sanderg (2).jpg Shazam! Official Poster.jpg Behind the Scenes Shazam! - Behind the scenes.jpg Shazam-Set-Photo.jpg Zachary Levi - Shazam - on the set.jpg Dr Sivana Set Image.jpg|Mark Strong as Dr. Thaddeus Sivana Empire - Shazam! - Lightning light up.jpg Shazam! behind the scenes - store.jpeg File:Shazam!_behind_the_scenes_-_David,_Jack,_Zach.jpg File:Shazam!_and_Freddy_shocked.jpeg Videos SHAZAM! - Official Teaser Trailer HD|Official Trailer File:SHAZAM! - Origins 15 - In Theaters April 5‎|TV spot SHAZAM! Comic Con 2018 Full Panel (Zachary Levi, Asher Angel, Jack Dylan Grazer)|Cast of Shazam! at Comic Con Shazam! Comic-Con Interview Rotten Tomatoes|Rotten Tomatoes Interview Shazam! Cast Interview - SDCC 2018 Exclusive Interview SHAZAM! - In Theaters April 5|Trailer 2 Meet SHAZAM! - In Theaters April 5 SHAZAM! - Aquaman Sneak Peek Shazam - Power Thunder - Warner Bros. UK Shazam - Serious - Warner Bros. UK SHAZAM! - Official Trailer 2 SHAZAM! - Making The Score - Benjamin Wallfisch (official) External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0448115/ Shazam! at the Internet Movie Database] References es:Shazam (película) pt-br:Shazam! Category:Shazam!